The River heart
by ObliviusMoon
Summary: A little fisherman out for food caught in his net a king. A travel on the river, two souls in search of the truth and maybe love, will have to fight the hardship of duty, deception and an incoming and terrible war. May love conquer them all in the heart of the river. -a Blindshipping story-


**Title: ** "The river heart"

**Chapter n°1: **"Caught in the net"

**Genre of the story: **Adventure, Romance and Supernatural

**Story Warning: **Yaoi contains, AU and violence

**Mainly pairing:** Blindshipping (Atemu x Yugi)

**Rated: **M (for future moments)

Idea of** ObliviusMoon**, based on the manga/Anime **Yugioh! **Owned by** Takahashi Kazuki **

"**The River heart"**

_-Caught in the net-_

The blazing rays of Ἄμμων Ammon were burning the now near red back of the little fisherman, it had been a bad day, no fish in his net, well it had been tree days in realty. His pale, hands callous from the continuous work, were trying to scratch the fastidious feeling of his irritated back, he huffed angrily for his short arms. He was hungry he hadn't eat in a while, Hapi hadn't be good with him in those days, for that reason he had decided to move there, he was dangerously near the first Cataract of the Nile, too near the territory of the Nubian, but his stomach was empty as his net and so his sense of danger.

"For the love of Gods!" with an angry gesture the fisherman kicked the net again in the water "just one fish please! I'm hungry!" it was in a moment like this that he despised his poor condition, no money no food, and the river was just too stingy. For a moment his violet eyes wondered up to the golden disk in the sky, but his stomach brought him back to Earth.

"It seems, that today will be another foodless day" with a sigh he was about to retake the net when suddenly something hit his papyrus ship, "WHOA!" with a gasp the little fisherman fought for balance, "What was that?!" As he looked down in the river he saw the shape of a man in the water, blood around him.

"OH DEAR!" without thinking he seized the man in his ship, with a quick look at him he could defiantly say he was still alive, but with a broken arrow stuck in his side he didn't know for how long, he needed to be healed right away, "Well if it isn't my luck… I wanted to fish a fish and I get a wounded man instead!" A squishing sound from the net made him turn around "Oh sweet! Dinner!".

_Ohhh… gosh_

As first thought in his mind since he had fallen unconscious it wasn't the top, but he really had hit his head too hard. The first thing that had waken his senses was a delicate smell of salt and fish, it was a good smell and he was pretty sure he hadn't eat since morning festivity.

"UgH!" when he tried to sit up the man had felt a painful sting in his right side, and taking his hands there he noticed he was bandaged, "What?" he whispered while looking around himself. Hi was defiantly in a poor house, nothing but solid clay, and the bed was nothing but a humid bunch of leaf with a used linen as sheets. He searched his body, he didn't have nothing, just his golden linen shati and the golden bracelets for the upper arms. In a moment of pure panic he touched frenetically his chest, searching for something, he didn't even notice that his full colored and spiked head was now crownless, now he needed the puzzle.

"Are you okay?" In his mission to search his belongings he missed to notice the presence of the host of the house, a quit and delicate voice, he turned around to see a peculiar individual… _a rejected one!_... was his first thought at the sight of pale skin, an outcast. Looking at him with attention he could deduce he wasn't older then thirteen summer, bare foot… poorly dressed, no ornaments, a linen headgear that was hiding his hair, and… _such luminous eyes_… _a brilliant violet, NO_… _amethyst_!

He felt enchanted by that big crystal eyes that he lost words, he who was gifted by a sharp tongue.

"Are you okay?" the boy repeated, and this time he was able to catch up "Y-yes! Yes I'm fine…but" he made a significant gesture to his neck, the boys eyes widened "OH! Sorry!" the boy turned up and come back in an instant in the hands the puzzle shined dully. "Is this that you are searching? It was caught in my fish net!" The man launched himself to the golden pendant with such force that the boy was shocked into stillness.

Once the pendant was finally secured around his neck the man relaxed a bit, and only in that moment he realized the frightened expression in the boy eyes "Oh my! Forgive my rudeness young one! But this is a very precious object of mine! I was scared by the idea of losing it" He tried to be calm and polite as much as he could, but his mind was still set aside 'cause of the recent events that had brought him to this point.

"S-sure… no problem, I'm Yugi by the way" The boy smiled while bowing his head, the man smiled too "My name is A…" for a moment he blocked … _Should I say my name?_... he thought, doubts where roaming in his head: fear, anxiety and pride… his name is sacred he shouldn't give it to an outcast… a poor boy, a fisherman! But a look to that tender smile and he felt at ease "Atemu, call me Atemu" the boy smiled brightly "Then nice to meet you Atemu!", "Nice to meet you too Yugi and thanks for saving my life", the pale boy blushed embarrassed, scratching beyond his neck "I-it's nothing…", Atemu smiled and taking the boys hand in his he assured "It's not nothing dear Yugi… I'm in debt with your kindness", then Yugi smiled and helping Atemu to stand up he brought him, in the poor room that was the kitchen, "It's not much bet it will give your strength back" , on a dusty table roughly cut, the young goy served Atemu a simple sup made with fish and boiled water. The taste was nothing special, clarly it was not the same thing as the exquisite dish that Atemu was habituated to, but it was warm and even if a little too salty it was not so bad. "Thank you little one the boy blushed a little while sitting near Atemu, that made the man a little tense, he wasn't that familiar with human touch and he wasn't habituated for sure to look directly in the eye of a poorer. "So…" began the boy, "How did you end up in my fish net?", Stretching his back Atemu thought about it… this boy was kind and generous enough but telling the truth meant even to tell who he actually was, and that was too risky… maybe he could still tell the truth but in a way a little different.

"I'm one of the Pharaoh soldier…" he began and he could see the face of little Yugi lift up with surprise, if only the boy know, such a big surprise for an high soldier when in truth… "Today was a very important for our Pharaoh do you know right?" but the boy just looked confused, "You don't know Yugi? I'm sure People of Khemet weren't talking about anything else!" Atemu was surprised "well I don't live in the city as you can see, I'm an outcast, I don't go there so much", was then this the reason why the boy didn't recognize him or his symbol and name? This made sense, the outcast didn't belong to city, he himself know the law, his grandfather was the one who created it… what a stupid law. "Well… then I'll explain it to you!"

_-As all we know Khemet has been in war for nearly fifty years against the throne of __Hyksos__ , the continues fights and hate had brought either land to a period of poorness. Many lives had been taken away so to stop the ferocious battle between the two kingdom, the king of the respective land had decided in this years to put an end to it, with the simplest and most effective method of the known world…- _

"what is it?!" asked the boy all excited, Atemu then sighed "If you let me finish little one you will find out" at that the boy blushed embarrassed "Ops, sorry go on…"

_-So, the king decided to end the hate, with love… to hand the war with a marriage…"_

"A MARRIEGE!?" cried out Yugi surprising Atemu, "W-well yes that's how politics works…" tried Atemu to explain but the boy crossed his arms pouting "that's stuuuuupid!" Atemu stiffed irritated "and why is that?!" "because they could simply firm a peace treaty no? Forcing a marriage is stupid!" "IT'S NOT!" roared Atemu with such energy that Yugi nearly fallen from his chair, "You don't get it because you are a peasant!" at that Yugi flushed "W-well I maybe be a peasant but I know that a combinated marriage is wrong… there is no love there!" Atemu groaned "That's not true they could fall in love after the marriage!" "OR they will come to hate each over!" argued back the boy, "That will not be the case Yugi!" "And why not?" "B-because… because I say so!" Yugi looked perplexed for a moment clearly undecided if the man in front of him was blind or just romantic. Coughing to re-take control of himself Atemu tried to explain his point of view "A treaty is not enough to ensure peace! It' a piece of paper that gwrow old and dust in the time, it can easily be trashed it's not enough to be sure that the counterpart will respect the accord… but a marriage…" for a moment Atemu looked lost like he himself wasn't sure of what he was saying "If the members of the two royal family marry, there will be a bond of blood that you can brake anymore… The only daughter of the Hyskos king is going to marry m… I mean the Pharaoh… do you get it?" the man looked at the boy hoping he will understand… he himself didn't know why he wanted the boy to understand, but it felt wrong to see him disapprove… How low could he fall?! Fearing the judgment of a mere peasant boy… an outcast! "Well… if you put it in that way I think it's okay…" Yugi finally come to agree " It's just sad… I hope our Pharaoh will be happy…" the sincere worried expression of Yugi touched the heart of Atemu, this boy was just too kind.

"I hope so too Yugi… but returning to our story I didn't get to finish it right?" Yugi looked up to him with trepidation, "Well where I was… AH! Yes…"

_- A marriage. At first an idea of the council of the Pharaoh then an accorded idea between the two monarch. Anzu, the only daughter and princess of the Hiskos king will be the Queen wife of the Pharaoh! For mouths the Pharaoh servants organized the gardens, the room of the palace, the exquisite food, the shining present to the future queen, everyone was waiting for her arrive… because a week after that she will marry the pharaoh in a great and joyous feast!- _

"And did she arrive?" asked Yugi in the moment of silence that Atemu created "Yes… two days ago" "Oh", for a moment neither of the two talked, one because assaulted by memories and doubt, the other for uncertainty and curiosity "Is she beautiful?" "Eh?" " asked if she is beautiful, you said you work for the pharaoh so you must have seen her!" Atemu looked dumbfounded by the question and embarrassed for answer that would have come "I actually didn't… the pharaoh hadn't see her in neither days that she had come to stay in the palace…" Yugi looked surprised "EH? Why?! They will marry in less than a week!" Atemu now was scratching his arms for the nervousness "I… I… Well it was a busy time! The pharaoh wasn't ready to meet her yet! He has a lot of duty to do! And and…" he couldn't find the right words, because there weren't. "I get it" said Yugi with a smug face "The pharaoh chicken out!" at that Atemu went furious "DON'T YOU DARE!" he roared at the boy making him fall "YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING! TH PHARAOH IS NO SCARED OF NO ONE! HE IS A GOD!" the nerve! Thought Atemu, this boy was making fun of the pharaoh… OF HIM! Yes because Atemu Aknamkanon second was the Pharaoh of Khemet and that fisherman had no right to talk like that!" "Sorry…" I was a whisper but Atemu could still hear it, under the table, the scared Yugi hided himself freighted by the outburst of the Pharaoh unsure of what to do, the sight was pathetic but even so Atemu couldn't bring himself to hate the little boy "It's okay, now go out under the table", crawling the boy turned to sit down, but now his eye looked everywhere except for where Atemu sited, sighing the pharaoh decided to continue the story…

_-So everything was ready, after two days since the arrive of the princess at the palace everyone was preparing for the Great Hunt…-_ Yugi's eyes for a moment encountered that of Atemu interested by the story, for that Atemu let himself smile again.

_-The Great Hunt is a ceremony of engagement only meant for the royal family! The pharaoh will prove himself, his force and manliness by catching and killing one of the most mighty beast of the faraway land… A lion!-_ A gasp escaped from Yugi's mouth and Atemu was sure he was a very good story teller… -_If I fail as a Pharaoh I know what I will do to live_…

_-So here is the story, today after the pompous banquet the Pharaoh with some of his soldier and high council had come to fight the mighty beast, a beast that they had bought in the black market and the freed in a secure hunting area. The Pharaoh would have to kill the lion and then give the mane as a present to the princess… but-_ "But You ended up wounded instead of the lion and fallen on the Nile" concluded Yugi, "Yes, it was an accident the papyrus was very tall, nobody could see nothing, I think a soldier must have fired an arrow were I was thinking of a lion… fighting a lion can be scary… they were just too scared…" Yugi nodded understanding "Yeha Hunting can be dangerous, It's a fortune that it just wounded you not so seriously, A little more up and your lug could have be pierced!" "Yeha, I know, but now I need to go back they will be worried" "I'm sure they will! If their Pharaoh doesn't come back there could be many problems! " "Yes, You are righ-" Only in that moment Atemu realized "WHAT?!" with a jump he made fall the chair, the surprise was so big and frightening that he even forgot the wound in his side "How did you know!?" The boy just looked up to him "Well… I kind of have the doubt by looking at the pendant" he said pointing to the puzzle of Atemu "The eye symbol on it is the symbol of royalty no? But you said you were a soldier… strange, so much gold and fine dress for a soldier… no armor? Too strange, and your hair… all the soldier shave their head. And you know too many political aspect to be a mere soldier, and then… well even thought someone can love his king so much, nobody get that angry for a critic if you are not the one criticized so conclusion. You are the Pharaoh" He said bowing to the ground "It's an honor to have you in my humble home, I'm sorry I can't offer you something worthy of your holy presence" The boy despite his social status know the right words to express to a king, he was pleased but at the same time at discomfort for the situation. "Very good fisherman, you are very clever I'm surprised" Now there was no mask, Atemu know he should respond the boy expectative and act as a living God, that would have been the case in a normal situation, but… apart of his Millenium Puzzle he was stripped of his symbol, the crown must have fallen where he was hunting, his royal ring lost maybe in the water and the white make up that shown his status was washed away by the river, he felt naked, now that the other know who he was he felt uncomfortable. No guards, no throne, no pedestal to distance himself from people… He wasn't used as Pharaoh to interact SO directly to people… How uncomfortable! "So my Pharaoh where was the place you where hunting?" "UH?" Atemu looked confused, how many times did he make a fool of himself in front of the fisherman?! "I was saying my Pharaoh that maybe I could bring you to you royal carriage where you where hunting, so I'll ask his holiness if he could tell me where to go" with his head still bowed to the ground but a shy and delicate voice Yugi showed his place in society and the respect to the king, on the other hand Atemu looked like a fish under the Sun not so holy not so regal. "Uhm it's a place near the golden temple of Hathor near Lunet ta-netheret*" the boy nodded still in the fetal position, in the end the turmoil inside Atemu ended, he decided that if he needed help he needed to lt his wall down "You may rise up Yugi the Fisherman" he said in his regal voice and as he said Yugi obeyed but his head still faced the ground "There is no need to look at the ground you have my permission to look at me 'cause even if the kind Hapi Goddess of the Nile, had brought me to your ship, it was your hand that saved me from the clutches of Anubis! I owe you my life and that alone make you rightful at the eyes of immortal gods, and again you offer help to my persona without a single thought so you are judged worthy of my eyes Yugi the fisherman savior of the Pharaoh life!" Now Atemu felt better, he was again in control, his Pharaoh role back in place but with a little change because the brilliant amethyst eyes of Yugi were finally locked with his ruby one. Only a pure jewel can look at another jewel and the he wondered if it was really Hapi who had made him meet that curios but graceful boy or maybe… Hathor from her temple had made the arrow pierce his now vibrating heart. "So…" began Yugi with a tender smile "shall we go?" and Atemu too with a smile answered "Yes, we should". What an amazing journey will attend them, Atemu was sure everything would get better and so thought Yugi but the arrow now placed far away fro the new improbable duo, shined with a symbol nobody noticed.

-END CHAP 1-

….

So this is the first chapter of my Story X3 It's an experiment and I hope it will be liked, after the flop of the other One-shot I decided to do something different, I know that everyone use the story of the Pharaoh and the poor boy who fall in love, but I will work on it differently hoping you'll like it. So please don't forget to review!

**Some Explanation **

**Ἄμμων****Ammon** : Egyptian name of Amun-Ra

**Lunet ta-netheret : **Egyptian ancient name for the city of Dendera

**Hapi:** Goddess of the Nile

**Hathor:** Goddess of love and fertility

See you next time!


End file.
